


A Helping Hand

by Madangel19



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Based on a nightmare, Blood and Gore, Gen, Quite Violent, The Spine is violent, different things go down each time I come back, it's a recurring nightmare, so SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCEEEEEEEE, somewhat based off the game Alien Isolation, there is outer space as well, this one was the most interesting, very violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spg fic based off of a nightmare I had about The Spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

I’m back in the abandoned space station. I have no idea why I always come here every time I drift into my dreams. It usually results in me having a bad nightmare. 

I might as well explore and see what I find. As I walk, I can hear many things. The heavy sound of machinery working, the occasional drip of water from a leaky pipe, my own footsteps, and the screams. I can always hear them whenever I am here. Every time I come here, I try to find the source, but I never find it. I try to ignore the screams this time.

I stop in front of a large viewing window and gaze into space. It’s absolutely beautiful despite all of the debris floating around. I can see some kind of gas giant in the distance along with a few moons in the distance. I’m not sure what system this station is in, but it is absolutely gorgeous. A multitude of stars shine bright before me. I can’t help but smile.

That’s when I hear it. A voice. An incredibly deep voice singing in the distance, echoing off the walls of the station. It’s closer than the screams. It sounds so…familiar. I have to find the source.

I start walking and find myself walking down a dimly lit corridor. The voice is louder now. There’s another sound as well. It sounds like something wet being smashed repeatedly.

“ _Me and my baby love Saturday nights_ ,” the deep voice sang pleasantly. I’ve heard this song before. 

I find myself standing in front of a locked door leading to a storage room. There’s a keypad here. I punch in some numbers and it opens automatically. 

I scream in horror at the sight before me. It’s The Spine. He’s holding the limp body of a woman by her hair and smashing her face repeatedly against the far wall. Her face is unidentifiable and her nude body is broken and bloody. The automaton stops at the sound of my scream and slowly turns around. There is a grim look on his face which quickly changes to an evil smirk. He still looks neat and well dressed despite the horror around him. His eyes glow an unnatural red as he stares straight into me.

“Hello there, young lady. You seem to be lost. Let me help you,” The Spine crows as he drops the body to the ground and lunges forward. I immediately slam the emergency override button that is included for all doors here, shutting the door for a brief while. I’m running. I can hear the resounding boom of the door being forced open. A deep chuckle fills the air as heavy footsteps soon follow.

“I just want to talk, young lady. There’s no need for this,” The Spine says in a booming voice. I try to shut him out as I look around desperately for a hiding place. 

I soon find myself in a huge lobby-looking area. I quickly engage the emergency override to the main entrance, shutting it down for a few minutes. I glance around and run up a small stairway leading to an upper level. 

“I gotta hide,” I whisper to myself. 

The sound of heavy machinery fills the air. It’s coming from the main entrance. I look over a bannister and watch as the door to the main entrance opens up. I can see those red eyes as they scan the area. I duck and try to crawl away as the red glow comes my way. 

“Where are you, Miss Watkins? We need to have a talk about safety. You are clearly breaking many rules here,” the automaton says loudly. I freeze at the mention of my last name. How did he know that? I quickly shake away the thought and look desperately for a way out of here.

I soon find myself in an abandoned bar. A space bar? I look around and notice a door to a back room. I could hide there.

“You’re upstairs, Miss Watkins. I’m coming up. If you come now, your punishment will not be as severe,” The Spine crows loudly. I can hear his footsteps coming closer. I run into the back room. There’s not much here except for a table littered with tools and an air vent. My only escape. I kneel in front of it and press the button to open it. It doesn’t open. I press it again. And again. And again.

“Come on, dammit,” I mutter impatiently while pressing the button repeatedly. The air vent suddenly opens with a loud creak. I breathe a loud sigh of relief. I could actually take a break for a while. I glance back and freeze. The Spine is staring at me from a small window in the door.

Before I know it, I’m scrambling into the air vent as The Spine opens the door. 

“Where do you think you’re going, Miss Watkins?” The Spine mutters while lunging forward. A cold hand grabs my foot. I scream as he pulls me back. I try to crawl away, kicking as hard as I can, but his grip is unchanging. 

“NO! NO! NO!” I cry out as I am forcefully yanked out of my safe haven. My screams mix in with the distant screams as I am held in a crushing embrace. I gasp in agony as he squeezes.

“You should have listened to me, Miss Watkins. I only wanted to help you,” The Spine growls. 

I scream as he squeezes once more. Agonizing pain courses through me as my bones and organs are crushed. I cough, tasting blood. Tears stream down my face as I force myself to stare into those red eyes. The Spine smirks as he drops me to the ground. 

“You poor thing. Are you hurt, Miss Watkins?” He asks in a mocking voice. I only stare up at him. The screams are louder now. I try to talk, but all that comes out is a wet gurgle. The Spine chuckles and holds one foot over my head. This is the end. I’m going to wake up soon. I close my eyes.

“Here, let me help you,” he purrs while slamming his foot down.


End file.
